How Talking Turns To Lying
by EmilyHarmony
Summary: Walter keeps trying to tell Toby what he knows about Happy's marriage situation but things don't go Mr. 197's way. Here's the closest he got! Spoiler alert!


Spoiler alert for 3x4! Do not continue if you have not seen the episode or you don't care!

This is my first Scorpion fanfiction, so things may not be as good as I want them to be.(They never are, so nothing new there.) Enjoy and review!

It was late and they were the only ones in the garage. Walter was waiting for Toby to leave but the man just couldn't take a hint. Probably because he was very bad at giving them. Walter was sitting at Paige's desk, where he was supposed to be searching for a business report. He looked at Toby, who had his feet on his desk, flipping through a romance novel. One with a very intimate cover. He pulled out the business report and Toby let out a low whistle.

"Oh ho ho! This is some hot stuff! Wanna listen to it, Walt?" He asked with a knowing smile. Walter ignored him. His mind was telling him that there was no logical time, place, or way to tell him. But since there was nobody else around, there wouldn't be any witnesses if Toby killed him. It would be especially stupid to tell him. Of course, the sooner the better. Toby was going to find out anyway and the longer he concealed the truth, the worse it was going to be. Toby had just started reading the passage when Walter turned toward him.

"Toby, I need to tell you something," Walter said, facing him.

"Hmm?" He absentmindedly turned the page and looked at him with curiosity. Walter felt his mouth to dry.

"Um, I was the one who left you the voice mail," he lied expertly. Somehow, Toby didn't notice. He just started laughing hysterically. Walter didn't even know for sure if Toby had received a voicemail and he wondered why he was laughing. Knowing he was supposed to know what the voicemail said, he cracked a smile. A strained smile.

"You left that voicemail?!" He managed between laughs. He whipped out his phone and played the voicemail, still laughing. Walter didn't now why he was laughing until he heard the first word.

"Hello, Mr. Tobias Curtis, you sexy man, you." The voice was a woman's, low and alluring, perfect to seduce any man. Walter pinched the bridge of his nose, knowing he would never live this down. He should have just kept his mouth shut. The message continued.

"There are so many things about you that just dazzle me to the point where my mind is always thinking about you," the mystery woman continued. In a way, that was true. Walter shifted, feeling uncomfortable as Toby stopped laughing and was grinning at him. The message dragged on, saying things that would scar a normal person. Walter was secretly mortified. Toby was giggling as he listened to the voicemail.

"I never can catch at the right time, but remember, hot hunk, you are the only man for me." The voicemail finally stopped, much to Walter's relief. Toby smirked at him.

"Any excuses Mr. O'Brien?" He asked, looking smug.

"Clearly, it was a malfunction in the software and using an archaic phone did not help matters. The message was supposed to go to Paige for evaluation. It was just a meaningless jest," Walter explained smoothly, which surprised him. In social situations, he really wasn't a smoother talker.

"You dialed the wrong number number!? This is almost better then the time when Happy was in one of those playboy magazine! " Toby looked like Happy when he got his head stuck in a water pipe. Walter's eyebrows rose.

"She was in what?" Walter looked confused.

"I confused you! This is even better then-"

"Toby!"

"Right, her picture was under words that said: Women that you should avoid!"

"Really?" Walter had difficulty believing this.

"It showed her kicking a guy you-know-where wearing girl boots." Toby smirked at the memory.

"Why are you here so late?" Walter asked, changing the subject.

"Ah ha! You admitted that you were wrong! Walter O'Brien dialed a wrong number! Next, pigs will fly!" Toby exclaimed, rubbing his hands together evilly.

"Just answer." Walter was beginning to lose patience.

"I'm looking for Happy's husband," he explained.

"By reading a romance novel?"

"I needed a break. You don't think Drew's an eligible candidate, do you?" He asked. Walter scoffed.

"No." Walter chuckled at the thought.

"Too bad. It would a good excuse to pound his stupid face and fly to Maine. I always wanted to go there, even if it is cold and wet." He continued.

"What about Ti-" Walter interrupted him.

"Absolutely not." Walter couldn't imagine any woman actually marrying Tim. The thought almost made him snort.

"I wonder what kind of lowlife Happy's married, whoever it is better watch out, because the Tobster has got his head in the game!" Toby smiled confidently, probably dreaming about his wedding. Walter sighed quietly.

"Well, I'm calling it a night. Toodles!" Toby whistled as he left, taking his sweet time. When he finally left, Walter sighed. Maybe he should let this unravel a bit before he said anything. He wished things weren't so complicated. But they always were.

I hope you enjoyed it and thanks for reading! Reviews are really appreciated! Have a nice day! Love, EmilyHarmony

P.S. Maine is not always cold and wet. In the summer, it can be very hot. The water is often cold but it depends where you swim. I'm sure y'all know that. Well, gotta shimmy. See y'all later.


End file.
